bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Satori Kurosaki
|birthplace = N/A |birthday = March 12 |age = 100+ |gender = Male |height = N/A |weight = N/A |affiliation = , |occupation = Captain of the 6th Division |base of operations = 6th Division HQ, , Soul Society |relatives = ~Ancestor ~Ancestor Yōsei Kurosaki~Sister |shikai = Reitōgetsu |bankai = Hakutaku no Reitōgetsu |japanese voice = N/A |english voice = N/A |spanish voice = N/A}} ' Satori Kurosaki' (覚, Kurosaki Satori) as a descendent of and , he is the current captain of the 6th Division and the brother of Yōsei Kurosaki. Appearance Satori has light blue hair with a thin and long ahoge, hanging in front of his face. He wears a white jacket with dark blue trim, eight buttons on the front, a flat collar, and a black unequal sign on the back. Beneath the jacket, he wears a dark colored shirt split vertically by a white line, and completes the outfit with white trousers. Beneath the jacket he wears a black undershirt, and has a dark scarf around his neck. He also wears white pants with a matching belt. Personality In terms of personality, he is considered to be . He acts in an aristocratic manner, he always seems serene and apathetic towards other people, even while actually deeply conflicted. He is also notably calm, even in battle. He generally acts indifferent, bordering on arrogance, to most situations that he is faced with as shown from how he rarely views his opponent as being worth his time. As the captain of the 6th Division, he strongly believes in law and order. He feels that if someone in his position does not follow the rules as a good example, no one else will. He also believes that to maintain the order, all law-breakers must be punished, even if it goes against his own wishes. Background Powers and Abilities Vast Spiritual Pressure: As expected of a captain class shinigami, he boosts an impressive spiritual pressure. His spiritual energy has been shown to be powerful enough to affect entire areas to the point of disrupting energy attacks from enemies, and cause others from seemingly miles away to enter a state of paralysis and confusion. When unleashing a strong enough surge of energy, it becomes visible and blue in color. Like his sister fire reiatsu, his reiatsu takes on a freezing effect. Hakuda Master: Much like is Zanjutsu skills, with the intensity of his training , Satori has conditioned his bones to a degree where they can crush stone to a certain limit. With the countless days of training during the night, he is able to take down any who are on equal footing with him in hand to hand combat. However, he is still learning to master his abilities in the art of hand to hand combat. As he wears his gloves around his conditioned hands, he is able to deliver more force in each hit he delivers. Not only with his gloves, are his metal boots also used when it comes down to hand to hand combat. Zanjutsu Master: Eight hours of each day is devoted entirely to the continued studies of his Zanpakutō, despite the fact that he mastered them to the point where they function more like intuitive limbs that disembodied weapons--many have said that hie is more attuned to his swords than he is to his legs or arms, which may have a bit of truth to it. He spends these long treks of time meditating, reading, and sparring. Through this training, Satori has effectively imprinted the skills of Zanjutsu into the forefront of his mind, making them as important to him as any other bodily function. They can always be called upon with minimal mental effort. In battle, his control over these weapons is flawless; he is permanently aware of the motions and positions of his sword. It bleeds through in his ability to manipulate the field of melee combat through incredibly versatile movements and masterful knowledge of an uncountable variety of styles. Kidō Expert: Kidō is one of his best talents that Satori can utilize. With his knowledge and ability to utilize the various Kidō spells, he is considered to be one of the best with the techniques of Kidō. Sotori is one of the skilled members whom have the ability to conjure multiple Kidō spells. Using both Bakudō and Hadōu spells, he has a wide range of spells that he is able to utilize without constraints. Shunpo Expert: Zanpakutō Reitōgetsu (冷凍月, Freezing Moon) is the name of Satori's zanpakutō, it takes the form of a light blue longsword. * : Its Shikai command is "Freeze the Heavens, Freeze Hell and Shatter the tides ". To activate his shikai, he draws a crescent symbol in front of him then says the release command. Upon doing so, his zanpakutō doesn't change its form; instead Satori is covered in armor. Himiko stated that the armor acts as a cacoon, which would shatter upon releases his bankai. :Shikai Special Ability: Reitōgetsu is an ice-type Zanpakutō, which possess multiple techniques; which he calls "Plays". Besides ice techniques, Reitōgetsu's general ability is the manipulation of water. She is able to pull water from the a location or, covert reishi into it. :* Saisho Shibai: Shirafune Mugetsu (最初芝居: 白刀無月, First Play: White Sword of the Moonless Sky): :* Niban Shibai: Tsukishiro Tenshō (二番芝居: 月白天衝, Second Play: White Moon Heaven-Piercer): :* Sanban Shibai: Kageyoshi Senhihana (三番芝居: 景厳 千氷華, Third Play: Vibrant Display of a Thousand Ice Blossoms): :* Daiyon Shibai: Akatsuki Tensa (第四芝居:暁 天鎖, Fourth Play: Daybreak of the Heaven Chain ): * : Hakutaku no Reitōgetsu (白澤冷凍月, lit. "White Benevolence of the Freezing Moon) While his bankai's name has been stated, its abilities and form hasn't been. Quotes Trivia